Game
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Nana joins L in the Kira Case when her parents are murdered.But she is not there to help exactly but to play a little game with L.She has power&knowledge about Shinigamis,or 'Death Gods',afterall she does have her very own Death Note.How will she play it?


I own **Kiku Nana** and any characters you do not recognize. I do not own Death Note.

Review please.

_

* * *

_

_The blood dripping down is irregular…_

_Though it seems kind of familiar,_

_It makes me want to laugh at life,_

_Since look how funny it is, when you see others try_

_So hard. Yet my heart is skipping,_

_And I feel like running. Racing away at top speed._

_What is this feeling? Partly bitter,_

_Partly sweet with some dark in it…?_

_Is it the myth called 'love' for a person like…_

'_Me'……? This is irregular, unfamiliar, and queer._

--

I stared at the notebook before me as I clutched a pen in my hand tightly. They would die at midnight, only two minutes left.

I crawled to my haven, my bed. Hiding under the covers I waited for it…the _click_. Footsteps were audible from the front door and as the intruder sneaked up the stairs. I closed my eyes and waited for the cries…

I felt like apologizing. Not to the victims tonight but God himself. I was, of course, killing off my very own parents. _I'm sorry, dear God_. I will not beg for forgiveness but give one sacrifice to my parents.

_"Ahhhhhhhh…"_ my mother's scream was heard as a knife plunged into her body. I grabbed a razor and gave myself one cut on the arm. I waited for my dad's yell before making another red bleeding mark.

"And one for you, God," I murmured as another pain rippled through my body. Blood flowed deep scarlet as I lay down on my bed. My gold eyes fluttered shut as I welcomed the nightmares that were to come…_God's punishment_.

Punish me to no end I do not care. The power still lies in my hands…the _Death Note _will kill off them one by one. Funeral after funeral… Let's see who can stop me.

--

"Kiku Nana," a voice spoke my name as I sipped my tea carefully. It was morning, finally, and now I was stuck in the police headquarters. The man who spoke looked older and was a man.

I cleared my throat and chose my words carefully, "Yes, that is me and you are…?"

"Yagami Soichiro, I am an investigator," he introduced himself, "And there is a possibility of your parents death were caused by Kira."

"…Really…" I fought back a grin. This was no work of Kira but yours truly. Kira only targeted convicts and ones who have done wrong or gotten in his way.

"Your parents were secretly part of the Kira case, and sadly they are now deceased," Yagami was only speaking facts that I already knew from my snooping.

I faked shock, "They…were…? And now they're d-dead because of it?!"

"Yes, unfortunately. But they died while helping in a good cause, so be proud…don't be sad."

"They believed risking their lives for this was worth it?" I let a few tears slide down my face.

"Yes, they did…" His face was stone, shielding any emotion but sympathy.

"Then…I wish to join this case!"

That took that guy down a few pegs.

"If my parents died for this, then I'm equally willing to risking my life for this case."

The man smiled, Yagami Soichiro smiled, "Then…follow me." He was probably doing this out of his heart for me.

We arrived at a hotel half hour later knocking on a certain door.

"It's unlocked," a voice said from within. Yagami turned the handle and we were greeted with the gaze of a dark haired man.

"And who is this?" he demanded calmly as soon as the door had shut behind us.

"The Kiku pair's daughter, Nana. The Kiku pair was brutally murdered last night." Yagami replied just as calmly.

"So she's an orphan?" the man was rather skinny yet sort of tall.

I nodded, "And I highly doubt any relatives will take me in, they hate my guts."

"So why is she here?"

"…She wishes to join us in place of the deceased, L," Soichiro said as he looked down. So this was "L", the world's so-called greatest detective. What a pretty boy, humph.

He walked towards me, "You could end up like your parents, too."

"I know."

"What use are you of us?" L asked me.

I lips curled into a slight smiled as I laughed, "Because I know more then you do."

"Oh?" the man raised his eyebrows, "Do go on."

"One," I stuck up one finger, "I know the tool used to kill all those 'victims'. The suicide notes Kira has been sending you aren't all rubbish."

"How would you know about them?" Yagami questioned me, demanding the answer out of me.

"Please, I am not some naïve baby. I do have curiosity, and I do know the password to all the files on my parents' computer," I scoffed.

"But how…?"

"I hacked into it when I was ten and they never bother to switch the password."

L cut in before the older man could give me some form of lecture about secret files, "What do you know more then I do?"

"Death Gods," I smirked slightly, "Not only like apples but…have a tool."

"What is it?" Yagami asked almost too eagerly.

"Why ever would I tell you? That would kill the fun of this game," I laughed.

"Human lives are at stake here! Kira could be killing many more people if this 'game' to you persists to continue!" The older man slammed his hands down on the table he was sitting at. He stood up with an angry expression upon his face. "Think of your parents for goodness sake!"

"I don't care." I told him the truth simply.

"Most kids would be mourning their hearts out when their guardians die," L added in.

"Then I'm not like most kids."

"Then," L gave me a sly smile, "I will play your 'game'."

"But, L!" Yagami protested right away.

L glanced at the man, "What other choice do we have?"

I smiled as the pieces were coming into place. This 'Kira' obviously had his hands on a Death Note and was ready to tussle. How…_fun_.

* * *

Review... 


End file.
